


KuroKen Week 2018 (ESP/CAST)

by Sora2937



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: Relatos en honor a la semana dedicada a la pareja de Kozume Kenma x Kuroo Tetsuro.DAY 1: GamesDAY 2: Leather jacketDAY 4: Wrong numberDAY 5: Gender swapDAY 6: Harry Potter (AU)DAY 7: ProposalLos personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.





	1. Chapter 1

**DIA 1: GAMES**

\- Kenmaaa…

Recibiendo como respuesta un tecleo rápido i preciso, Kuroo se voltea para quedar de lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano. Y efectivamente, su compañero esta en los pies de la cama, rodeado de una fuerte aura de concentración dirigida hacia su PSP. Seguramente, otra persona se lo pensaría dos veces antes de decir algo por miedo de romper esa aura intimidante, pero nada de eso afecta a Kuroo, que decidido, vuelve a llamar a su amigo:

\- Kenmaaa… Kenma… Kenmaaaa…. Kenmaaaaaaaaaaaa….

\- Si sigues así me gastarás el nombre…

\- Oh, ¡has reaccionado!

\- Pensaba no hacerlo… Pero no quiero tenerte llamándome durante horas.

\- Lo sé, pero igual has herido mis sentimientos. Supongo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Puedes hablarme y jugar a la vez?

\- Es una pantalla fácil.

\- ¿No puedes dejar la maquinita un rato?

\- ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?

\- Touchè…

\- ¿Qué quieres Kuroo? Dudo que sea para preguntarme cosas cuyas respuestas ya conoces.

\- Me aburro. –responde Kuroo poniéndose bocabajo sobre la cama.

\- Lee manga.

\- Ya lo he hecho.

\- Mira anime.

\- Ya he visto los nuevos capítulos de la semana.

\- Mira alguno antiguo o que haya acabado.

\- No tengo ganas.

\- Habla con Bokuto.

\- Está en una cita con Akaashi así que dudo que se acuerde de mi existencia.

\- ¿Akaashi está en una cita con Bokuto? –pregunta Kenma incrédulo pero sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

\- Bueno… No sé si se puede llamar una cita cita a eso… ¿Quizá es una cita no recíproca?

\- Aha…

\- Kenmaaaa…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Sigo aburrido… ¿No podemos jugar a algo juntos? No sé, ¿a voleibol por ejemplo?

\- Kuroo…

\- ¿Sí?

\- No sé si recuerdas que vamos al club de vóley, por lo que lo jugamos cada día. A demás, no tengo ganas de cansarme en mi único día de fiesta.

\- Lo tenía que intentar. Pues no sé, ¿no tendrás algún juego de consola que podamos jugar juntos?

De repente, Kenma levanta la mirada sorprendida en dirección a su compañero al tiempo que se escucha la melodía de game over de la PSP.

\- Oh… Has perdido… -murmura Kuroo viendo las letras rojas en la pantalla.

\- ¿De verdad quieres jugar con consolas?

\- ¿Por qué me miras como si de repente tuviera dos cabezas?

\- ¿Quieres jugar a consolas después del funesto experimento del juego on-line?

\- Hey, ¡no fue tan desastroso! El mundo cayó en mis manos.

\- El juego trataba de salvarlo, no de condenarlo aún más.

\- Oh… És igual, me aburro y quiero jugar. Va, ¿a qué jugamos?

Soltando un suspiro, Kenma deja la PSP apagada sobre la mesita de noche y dirigiéndose hacia el armario, saca dos consolas pequeñas. Volviendo a su sitio anterior, enciende las dos máquinas y después de apretar unos botones, entrega una de ellas a Kuroo mientras dice:

\- Jugaremos al MarioKart.

\- ¡Genial!

Después de escoger el avatar, las normas, los equipos y explicarle la función de cada botón, los dos chicos se disponen a hacer todos los circuitos de forma aleatoria.

\- Bien, vamos a ello. Oh, ¿soy el último?

\- Sí, en el primer circuito se empieza de los últimos. En los siguientes te ponen según la posición en la que hayas terminado la carrera anterior.

\- Ah, ok. Ya verás, en la siguiente seré prim-… Hey! ¿¡El motor ha explotado!?

- Ah, sí… Si te pasas en la aceleración, explota.

\- Qué mal. Bueno, no pasa nada. Ahora empieza el terror. ¿¡Pero quién ha dejado un plátano en medio!?

\- Son trampas, Kuro. Los cubos que flotan te dan materiales para putear al resto pero…

- ¡Mentira! ¡Un cubo de esos me ha hecho saltar en el aire!

\- Pero tienes que vigilar porque los rojos también son trampas… Como los plátanos, los caparazones quietos y las bombas.

\- Pff… Ui, ¿Qué es eso? Hostia, ¡soy una bala enorme! Muahahaha, ¡toma, toma, toma! ¿Dónde estás Kenma?

\- … En primera posición…

\- Vale, pregunta estúpida, ah sí, ya te veo.

Las dos vueltas y media que quedaban del circuito de Peach Garden pasaron con Kuroo intentando amargar la existencia de cualquier corredor que se atreviera a sacarlo de su querida quinta posición mientras que Kenma corría tranquilamente en la primera posición sin que nadie consiguiera atraparlo.

\- ¡A la siguiente te ganaré!

\- Inténtalo. –responde Kenma con una leve sonrisa.

\- Venga… 3, 2, 1, ¡acelera! ¡Toma, he salido con todos! Ei, ei, tranqui princesa no hace falta que empujes. Joder, gracias Bowser por sacarme de la pista… Bien, por fin los he dejado atrás… Jope, una tortuga verde… Venga, venga acelera antes no lleguen… Y volvemos con las tortugas… -murmura Kuroo mientras hace movimientos bruscos con los brazos- ¿Ya está? ¿Ya puedo seguir sin que me paréis cada dos por tres? ¿Sí? Ala, ya me han avanzado… Si es que sois más pesados que Lev hablando de la altura de Yaku…

\- Sabes que si Yaku estuviera aquí, ¿ya tendrías un golpe en las costillas?

\- Lo sé, pero como no está… ¿Me guardaras el secreto, verdad?

\- No lo sé… Mi silencio es caro.

\- Te compraré una porción de tarta de manzana.

\- … Que sean dos.

\- Hecho.

\- Por cierto, Kuroo…

\- Espera, espera… Recibe este caparazón con todo mi amor, maldito Yoshi. Por avanzarme. ¡El único que puede competir con Kenma soy yo! Ahora, dime.

\- La DS no es la Wii.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que no hace falta que hagas gestos como si condujeras… -explica el rubio teñido con su voz monótona, aunque Kuroo es capaz de detectar cierto tono divertido.

\- Da igual, así es más divertido. ¡Por fin te tengo delante! Te pienso avanzar en po-… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué frenas? ¡Soy primero! ¿Eh? ¿¿¡¡Pero qué!!??

\- Es que venía un caparazón azul…

\- ¡Eso no vale! ¡Es trampa!

\- No es trampa, sólo una forma de putear más.

\- Esta me la pagaras…

Finalizada la primera vuelta del circuito Tick-Tock Clock, Kuroo y Kenma se van intercambiando la primera posición hasta que, justo antes de cruzar la meta, quedársela Kuroo. Emocionado, el moreno hace un baile de la victoria al estilo Bokuto con sus “hey, hey, hey” incluidos, ante la mirada impasible de Kenma. Un poco más tranquilo, vuelve a sentarse en la cama.

\- Venga, ¡el siguiente!

\- Ui…

\- No sé porque pero este “ui” no me ha gustado nada… ¿Por qué has dicho “ui”?

\- Es que es el circuito de Rainbow Road…

\- ¿Y qué? Es bonito. No sabía que no te gustaran los arcoíris…

\- No tengo nada contra los arcoíris sino contra este circuito.

\- Aha… No te gusta el circuito… ¿Significa eso que me tengo que preocupar? –pregunta Kuroo recibiendo un movimiento de hombros de Kenma- Ok. Me tengo que preocupar. Ups, me he caído… Otra vez… No, no, no, no, he caído… ¿Se acaba en algún momento el circuito? Y adiós…

Mientras Kuroo lucha por sobrevivir sobre la plataforma de la carrera, el resto de jugadores iban completando las vueltas con Kenma en primer lugar. Al final, cuando Kuroo empezaba la segunda vuelta, la pantalla se le oscurece por lo que grita:

\- ¡He roto la consola!

\- Espero que no. Pero no, sólo que la carrera ha terminado.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡pero si yo empezaba la segunda vuelta!

\- Ya, pero los demás ya la habíamos terminado así que por defecto se acaba.

\- Entendido… Ya tengo suficiente.

\- ¿No quieres seguir jugando?

\- No. A este paso soñare que me atropellan caparazones rojos. –responde Kuroo mientras esconde su cara en la cama.

\- Eres un exagerado, Kuroo.

\- No, no lo soy. –responde el moreno para después, pensar- He jugado al MarioKart por los próximos diez años como mínimo.


	2. Chapter 2

**DIA 2: LEATHER JACKET**

El eco de la pelota impactando con fuerza contra el suelo del gimnasio y los chirridos de los zapatos deportivos se habían extinguido para dar paso al ruido metálico de las barras y el roce de las bayetas acariciando el suelo.

\- Muy bien chicos, ya podéis ir a los vestidores. –grita el entrenador- Aseguraos de secaros bien, no queremos bajas de última hora, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Kenma-san!

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lev?

\- ¿Me lanzarías la pelota una vez más?

\- Oh, ¡yo también me apunto! –grita Inuoka emocionado.

\- No.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? –exclaman los dos menores.

\- Porque estoy cansado y quiero quitarme el sudor de encima… Odio sudar… Y también quiero seguir la partida de la PSP. –susurra el setter abandonando el gimnasio, seguido de cerca de los otros dos.

\- ¡Pero Kenma-san! ¡Si no me lanzas la pelota, no mejoraré!

\- ¡Y yo no quiero dejar de ser titular! Me pasé medio primero en la banca, ¡y no quiero volver!

\- ¿Medio primero? ¿Por qué? –pregunta el medio ruso curioso.- No tuviste ninguna lesión, ¿no?

\- Fue porque llegaste tú, Lev… -responde el castaño con cierto resentimiento en la voz.

\- Oh…

\- Eh, ¡vosotros dos! ¡Dejad a nuestro cerebro tranquilo!

\- ¡Pero Yamamoto-senpai!

\- ¿Pensáis seguir con eso de sangre, corazón y cerebro? –murmura Kenma mientras agarra la toalla y se dirige a las duchas.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es motivación extra! –grita Yamamoto para después, mirar a Inuoka y a Lev- He dicho que lo dejéis en paz y listo.

\- ¡No es justo!

\- ¿Tenéis algún problema?

\- ….No, me voy a duchar. –responde rápidamente Inuoka ante la mirada de pandillero del mayor.

\- Pero… Oh, yo también.

Entre conversaciones y risas, los integrantes del club de vóley del Nekoma se van retirando a medida que se duchan y recogen sus cosas, despidiéndose y deseándose un buen fin de semana.

Acostumbrado a hacer parte del camino con Yamamoto, Inuoka y Lev, Kenma se sienta en una banca a esperarles mientras enciende su PSP. Al poco rato, los otros chicos lo llaman, iniciando el retorno a casa.

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe cómo les va a los senpais en la universidad? –pregunta Inuoka.

\- ¡Yo sé que Yaku-san sigue siendo el más bajito de su curso!

\- Lev… Después de todas las patadas, ¿aún sigues recalcando su estatura? ¿Acaso eres masoquista? –comenta Yamamoto incrédulo.

\- Sí, es un masoquista.

Sorprendidos por la nueva voz, tan dolorosamente conocida, los tres chicos alzan la mirada para reconocer a un superior suyo de sonrisas felinas.

\- ¡Kuroo-senpai! –gritan los tres chicos emocionados.

\- Hola Kuroo… -susurra Kenma con la mirada fija en la consola.

\- Hola chicos, espero que os estéis dejando la piel en los entrenamientos.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí? –pregunta Lev con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Vendrá algún día a entrenar con nosotros? ¡Lo echamos de menos! –lo sigue Inuoka.

\- ¿Cómo va la universidad? ¿Es tan difícil como dicen? –finaliza Yamamoto.

\- Oya, oya, oya, calma, calma. Aún me estoy acostumbrando a la nueva rutina: demasiados trabajos en poco tiempo son capaces de matar a cualquiera. Sí, intentaré ir algún día, junto con Kai y Yaku. Y por último, sé que hacéis el camino de regreso juntos, pero hoy he venido a buscar a Kenma.

\- No soy un niño pequeño…

\- No, pero eres el imprescindible cerebro del Nekoma.

\- Por tu culpa aún siguen con eso… -murmura Kenma arrugando las cejas.

\- Porque lo eres.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- No.

\- Sí.

\- B-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos… -comenta Inuoka inseguro y conocedor que esos diálogos de “sí-no” podían durar horas.

\- Ok, tened cuidado.

\- ¡Sí! –exclaman los tres menores alejándose calle abajo.

\- …No soy el cerebro.

\- Sabes que podemos seguir así hasta el infinito sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. –responde Kuroo con una sonrisa altiva. –Y por cierto, sí que lo eres. –susurra para, sin avisar, encorvarse y dejar un beso en los labios del contrario.

Sorprendido por la acción, Kenma no puede evitar encogerse en sí mismo escondiendo, entre las hebras rubias, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- …V-volvamos a c-casa… D-de hecho, p-podríamos seguir a los otros…

\- Mm… No, no podemos porque vamos en dirección contraria.

Extrañado y olvidando la vergüenza anterior, el menor alza los ojos para ver a su compañero que, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, señala el otro extremo de la calle. Intuyendo que Kuroo se trae algo entre manos, Kenma suspira y volviendo la mirada a la consola, responde:

\- ¿Y ahora qué idea loca ronda por tu cabeza?

\- Me duele que desconfíes de mí… Pero créeme que vale la pena. –comenta Kuroo mientras empieza a caminar, pasando el brazo derecho por encima las espaldas del menor y así guiarlo con más comodidad.

\- No desconfío de ti… Sólo… Sé que a veces, nuestras definiciones de diversión no coinciden. –responde el teñido concentrándose en el combate de la consola, sabiendo que su pareja lo alejara de los posibles obstáculos urbanos.

Y así, en medio de bromas y conversaciones tranquilas, los dos chicos llegan a un estacionamiento situado en un solar del final de la calle. Intrigado, Kenma ve de reojo como el mayor camina entre los diferentes vehículos con total confianza, hasta detenerse ante una motocicleta de estilo Naked con el sillón negro y la cobertura del depósito de benzina con una banda roja rodeada de negro.

\- Ehm… ¿Kuroo?

\- ¿Te gusta? Es genial, ¿verdad?

\- ¿E-es tuya?

\- Síp. Hoy hace una semana que la tengo.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Creía que tu madre estaba en contra de que tuvieras una moto… -pregunta Kenma recordando las largas conversaciones con un emocionado Kuroo de secundaria hojeando revistas de motociclismo, así como los gritos de su madre en un intento, inútil en vistas del panorama, para hacerle abandonar la idea.

\- Y lo está, pero he conseguido una tregua.

\- Eso significa un pacto, ¿no?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y qué os habéis prometido?

\- Que vaya cada domingo a comer a casa todo el tiempo que dure la carrera.

\- ¿Y ya está? Me parece asequible…

\- Sí, bueno, te lo parece porque he omitido la parte que me rapará a cero durante dos años como me vea con la mínima herida provocada por la moto.

\- Vale, eso suena más a tu madre. Me alegro que hayáis llegado a entenderos, sé que te hacía mucha ilusión y es bonita. ¿Es por eso que este verano has hecho tantos trabajos a tiempo parcial?

\- Sí, no quería que mis padres me ayudaran y después pudieran reclamar. Lo siento si te has sentido abandonado… -murmura Kuroo mientras se pasa la mano por la nuca.- Pero quería que fuera una sorpresa.

\- Ah, no, o sea… Me parecía raro pero… N-no me he sentido abandonado…

\- Me alegro, y ahora, vamos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

\- Venga, Kenma, creía que atarías los cabos.

\- No pienso subir a una moto, Kuroo.

\- Pero no es una moto cualquiera…

\- Me da igual, no pienso subir a una moto… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

\- Porque te quiero llevar a un sitio muy especial. Vale la pena, créeme.

\- ¿Y si nos caemos?

\- No pasará. No dejaré que tengamos un accidente.

\- Pero…

\- Te compraré el nuevo videojuego de Kingdom Hearts.

\- ¿La edición especial?

\- ¿Qué tiene la edición especial?

\- Lleva una figurita de Sora.

\- Vale, te compraré la edición especial.

\- …

\- Un pacto es un pacto.

\- Vale, venga, vamos… -susurra Kenma con las cejas arrugadas y sin estar seguro de lo que hace.

\- Genial, ahora ponte esto. –responde Kuroo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras saca un paquete del baúl posterior.

\- ¿Me has comprado una chaqueta de cuero?

\- Claro, el aire empieza a ser frío y encima de la moto más, así que no quiero que te resfríes por mí culpa. Y toma, el casco.

Una vez listos, Kenma sube al asiento posterior para inmediatamente después, pasar los brazos por la cintura de Kuroo.

\- Relájate y disfruta. –grita el mayor para hacerse oír por encima del motor y el casco.

Apenas la moto avanza unos metros que Kenma, con los ojos cerrados, se agarra con más fuerza, pensando que una edición especial de un videojuego le supone poca compensación. El suelo rugoso del estacionamiento se transforma en uno de más liso, avisándole que habían entrado en la calle asfaltada, motivo por el cual, Kuroo aumenta la velocidad igual que también se incrementa la ansiedad interna de Kenma.

 

Ignora cuanto tiempo ha pasado y de las calles que han dejado atrás pero, en oler una nueva fragancia con cierto punto salado, Kenma decide abrir los ojos lentamente.

La panorámica de una alfombra brillante de colores cálidos, resultado de los últimos rayos de sol impactando contra la superficie lisa del mar, es lo que le da la bienvenida al menor después de largos minutos en la oscuridad. Impresionado, Kenma termina de abrir los ojos al tiempo que suelta un suspiro y se acerca a la espalda de su pareja, reduciendo cualquier espacio disponible entre los dos.

Concentrado en el paisaje, el menor ignora cuándo Kuroo empieza a reducir la velocidad hasta detenerse al lado de un mirador situado encima de un acantilado.

\- ¿Es aquí donde querías llevarme? –pregunta Kenma bajando de la moto y agradeciendo el volver a sentir sus pies sobre el suelo.

\- Sí, no podremos ver la puesta de sol entera pero sí la salida de las estrellas. Déjame que coja la manta para cubrirnos y vamos.

\- Kuroo… -susurra Kenma mientras agarra el borde de la chaqueta de cuero negra del nombrado.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te encuentras bien? –pregunta el mayor preocupado.

\- No es eso… No hace falta que me compres el juego… S-Sí que merecía la pena venir…

\- Me alegro. –responde Kuroo con una gran sonrisa y dejando un beso en la frente del menor.


	3. Chapter 3

**DÍA 4: WRONG NUMBER**

La multitud que llenaba la ancha avenida, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y aliena de la existencia del más próximo, parecían, a los ojos de Kenma, un monstruo enorme y viscoso que amenazaba con abducirlo en el momento que lo detectara de pie en una esquina.

Obligándose a regular su respiración entrecortada y limpiándose el sudor frío de las manos contra la chaqueta, Kenma maldice el momento que decidió salir de casa para ir a comprar una porción de pastel de manzana. No, pensándolo bien el problema no era ese, porque muchas veces había hecho el trayecto hasta el horno más cercano y en todos, se había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación en compañía de su PSP y la porción del pastel. Así pues, el problema había sido, cuando en llegar a las puertas del horno, este tenía las persianas bajadas con un cartelito explicando el motivo. Resulta que la primogénita se casaba y toda la familia, que eran los propietarios del negocio, estaba en la boda. Después de una corta frase disculpándose por las molestias, el cartel proponía la opción de ir al horno de delante la estación. En otra ocasión, Kenma hubiese hecho media vuelta y reprimido el deseo de comer una porción de pastel. Pero ese día no. Ese día tenía unas ansias enormes de comer una porción de pastel. Es más, juraría que lo necesitaba como el hecho de respirar. Así que, reuniendo toda la valentía disponible para la dura travesía de un kilómetro y medio –según google maps-, Kenma se pone los auriculares para escuchar las indicaciones del modo conducción de la aplicación, abre el juego de puzles del móvil y empieza a andar. Sin ver el aviso sobre el 13% de batería.

Sí, ahora que lo piensa con la mente un poco menos acelerada, muy posiblemente su error ha sido ese. A parte de dejarse el cargador portátil en casa, creyendo que con el pequeño camino al horno no lo necesitaría. En conclusión, la batería se había terminado a medio camino por lo que ni tenia porción de pastel ni forma de volver a casa. Sólo ansiedad, ganas de llorar y una sudor fría empapándole la espalda y las manos.

Llenando los pulmones para después vaciarlos lentamente, se obliga a mantener la mente fría, y eso ya le suponía una tarea colosal teniendo en cuenta los múltiples escenarios con finales desagradables que le pasaban por la cabeza, a la vez que da una ojeada por la avenida. Y no puede evitar abrir los ojos, en una mezcla de sorpresa y esperanza, al reconocer un teléfono público. Acercándose con pasos rápidos, Kenma no puede evitar sentirse un poco estúpido por no haberlo visto antes, y no es hasta que se detiene delante de la maquina cuando recuerda que no se sabe ningún numero teléfono de memoria. Ni siquiera el de su casa, pero bueno, ¿de qué le serviría llamar a una casa que se pasa la mayoría del tiempo vacía? Suspirando, Kenma pone la tarjeta de la compañía electrónica en la ranura y descuelga el auricular mientras observa los números como si fuesen el enemigo final de un videojuego. De repente, recordando el último número que introdujo en la agenda, empieza a teclear mientras fuerza a sus sobre estimuladas neuronas a recordar ese preciso momento que coincidió, ahora que lo piensa, con la superación de la pantalla 11 del capítulo veinticinco del Juego de Bungou Stray Dogs.

Escuchando los tonos de llamada, Kenma acerca el auricular a la oreja mientras reza a todas las deidades del videojuego existentes e intenta calmar los latidos de su corazón, que parecen estar a punto de romperle las costillas.

\- ¿Sí, diga? –responde una voz grave con cierto tono de aburrimiento.

\- Ugh… Ehm… ¿S-Shoyou? –pregunta Kenma con un hilo de voz, recordando al alumno de primero que asistía en su mismo instituto y que, en descubrir que Kenma era el avatar situado en la primera posición de un juego on-line y, después de días persiguiéndole por todos lados, se había convertido en su único amigo.

\- No, te equivocas, aquí no vive ningún Shoyou.

Esas palabras le cayeron como una ducha de agua fría en pleno invierno polar. Sintiendo como la gola se le cerraba con un ruido ahogado, Kenma se agarra con fuerza al teléfono, haciendo que los dedos se le volvieran blancos y la vista se le volviera difusa por las lágrimas que empiezan a acumularse y amenazaban con caer mejillas abajo.

\- …Ei, ¿estás bien?

\- U-ugh… S-sí… G-gracias…

\- No me lo parece…

\- E-est-… Ugh… -con los primeros sollozos, Kenma se ve incapaz de terminar la frase.

\- Ei, ei, tranquilo, respira, venga hazlo conmigo, respira… -dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono, alarmada mientras intenta marcar un ritmo regular de respiración. Al oír al chico más tranquilo, o al menos la respiración menos errática, pregunta- ¿Mejor? Si quieres me puedes explicar qué te pasa y quizá pueda ayudarte…

\- Yo… Q-quería pastel de manzana… y… y… e-el móvil se ha muerto… La b-batería m-me refiero… E-entonces n-no sé c-como volver a casa…

\- Ya veo. No sé dónde estás pero si preguntas a alguien, puedes ir a una estación de policía.

\- N-no.

\- ¿No ves a nadie por la calle?

\- S-sí… Ha-Hay m-mucha gente… P-pero... Y-yo n-no…

\- Oh… Ya entiendo… Ehm… Pues… ¿Dónde estás? Por el numero parece que estas en Tokio, ¿no?

\- Ehm… S-sí… P-pero… -inseguro Kenma mira a su alrededor por, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, leer el nombre de la calle. –Ah, e-es la a-avenida F-Furudate…

\- Ui, ¿en serio? Vivo cerca, bueno depende de dónde sea exactamente. ¿Me podrías decir que tiendas hay a tu alrededor? –pregunta el desconocido mientras se escucha un ruido de fondo.

\- E-ehm… V-Veo un Mc’s… Un depor’s y-y u-un casino…

\- ¿Hay un recreativo a la izquierda del Mc’s?

\- S-sí… ¿C-cómo?

\- Voy muy seguido a jugar después del club. Vale, pues no te muevas de la cabina telefónica, yo salgo de casa y no sé, creo que en quince minutos estoy allí, ¿vale?

\- S-sí…

\- Ah, por cierto, me llamo Kuroo. Aguanta un poco más, ¡hasta ahora! –sin esperar una respuesta, el desconocido cuelga.

Aún con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, Kenma se queda viendo el auricular para al final, colgarlo lentamente. No se puede creer lo que acaba de pasar. Es más, la conversación parece sacada de un manga shojo. Pero a pesar de pensárselo, a pesar de saber que es poco probable que un desconocido salga corriendo de casa para ayudar a otra persona y que muy posiblemente lo ha dicho por quedar bien, a pesar de reconocer que lo más sencillo seria buscar una estación de policía, no puede evitar que un rayo de esperanza gane terreno en su corazón.

\- Perdona, ¿has acabado ya?

\- Ah, sí, perdón… -susurra Kenma, notando que bloquea el único teléfono público, y se empieza a apartar cuando recibe un golpe en los hombros a causa de las prisas del contrario para usar el teléfono.

Recordando que Kuroo le ha dicho que no se alejara mucho de la cabina, decide apoyar su espalda contra la pared lateral de la misma, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, no queriendo hacer contacto visual con nadie ni que nadie se diera cuenta de su existencia. Sólo quiere pensar que se encuentra en su habitación jugando con la PSP, sin sudores fríos ni miedos asaltándole la mente sobre qué puede pasar si pregunta una simple dirección o lo que puedan pensar cuando descubran que se ha perdido en su ciudad natal con diecisiete años. De repente, aparecen unos zapatos negros en su campo visual por lo que, tembloroso, alza la mirada viendo un chico más alto que él con la respiración acelerada y el pelo negro, dispuesto de una forma que parece que nunca han conocido un peine.

\- Ehm… ¿Eres el chico que se ha perdido?

Reconociendo la voz del teléfono, Kenma murmura:

\- ¿E-eres K-Kuroo?

Ante el gesto afirmativo del contrario, Kenma vuelve a notar las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos por, cansado de todas las emociones del día, reiniciar el llanto, esta vez pero, de puro alivio al no verse abandonado en medio de una multitud inexpresiva y por la posibilidad, ahora más palpable, de regresar a casa. Sorprendido, el recién llegado observa el llanto del menor para, indeciso, abrazarlo y darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Kenma, aunque en un principio se tensa por el contacto, no puede evitar relajarse en sentirse protegido por los cálidos brazos y responder el abrazo rodeándole la cintura al mayor y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kuroo.


	4. Chapter 4

**DÍA 5: GENDER SWAP**

El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte, iluminando con sus primeros rayos los altos edificios de Tokio, cuando el gimnasio de Nekoma rebosaba de actividad. Los gritos de los chicos se mezclaban con el chirrido de las deportivas y el eco de la pelota impactando contra el suelo. De repente, la puerta corredera se abre lentamente dando paso a una recién llegada.

\- Buenos días… -susurra Kenma con el uniforme femenino del Nekoma y cargando la cesta de las cantimploras, dejándola al lado de las toallas.

\- ¡Vigile, Kuroo-san!

Lo siguiente que se escucha es la pelota impactando contra una superficie blanda y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Los chicos interrumpen la práctica mientras se acercan alrededor del cuerpo caído del capitán.

\- Es la primera vez que veo a Kuroo-san en el suelo.

\- Calla, Lev, que no es para reírse. –grita Yaku mientras pega una patada en las costillas del medio ruso.

\- Ei, Kuroo, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Kai arrodillándose.

\- Sí, supongo… ¿Es normal ver a un ángel de buena mañana?

\- Genial, hemos perdido a Kuroo… -murmura Yaku mientras camina hacia las cantimploras y ve a la mánager jugando con su consola- Oh, buenos días Kenma-chan… ¿¡Kenma-chan!?

\- ¡Ala! ¿Qué se ha hecho en el pelo, Kenma-san? –pregunta Lev corriendo al lado de la chica.

\- Oh, sí, el ángel era Kenma con su cabello lago teñido de rubio pero con las raíces negras…

\- Kuroo, ¡levanta el culo del suelo y deja de decir tonterías! –regaña Yaku lanzándole una toalla en la cara.

\- ¡Te queda bien, Kenma!

\- ¿Y ese cambio? ¿Lo quiere dejar con Kuroo-san?

\- No… Claro que no…

\- Lev, hoy harás treinta vueltas al campo de futbol. –comenta Kuroo con una sonrisa y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- ¿Y? ¿A qué se debe el cambio? –pregunta Kuroo con curiosidad.

\- Nada en particular… Ayer fui a cortarme las puntas… Y la peluquera me propuso que sería buena idea teñírmelo… Y pensé que así pasaría más desapercibida…

\- …Hombre… Tanto como desaper-…

\- Te queda perfecto y si a ti te gusta, le gusta a todo el mundo. –interrumpe Kuroo con una sonrisa sincera y acariciando el cabello de la chica.

\- ¡Ei! ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aún aquí? ¡Id hacia los vestuarios que en unos minutos sonara el timbre! –grita el entrenador provocando que los alumnos se movieran rápidamente para recoger las cosas.

Después de cerrar el gimnasio, Kenma y Kuroo se dirigen hacia la entrada de la preparatoria, cogidos de las manos.

\- ¿Hoy podremos comer juntos? –pregunta el moreno, balanceando el brazo que mantenían unido de forma exagerada.

\- Claro. ¿Vamos a la azotea como siempre?

\- Sí. Sé que siempre me dices que no pero, por si acaso hoy es mi día de suerte… ¿Puedo pasar a recogerte en tu clase?

\- No.

\- Lo sabía… Eres mala.

\- No lo soy.

\- Sí.

\- No.

\- Sí, pero así me gustas. –responde el mayor, besando la frente de la chica.

\- …Tramposo… -susurra Kenma intentando esconder el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

\- Gracias. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

\- Hasta luego. –se despide Kenma, dirigiéndose hacia su aula.

A pesar de tener la mirada fija en el suelo, nota las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros y sobretodo, las miradas escépticas de ciertas chicas. Sentándose en su sitio, situado en la última fila al lado de la ventana, Kenma suspira deseando que ya sea hora de ir a las actividades del club.

 

Los días transcurren, convirtiéndose en semanas y Kuroo se jugaría su primera pelota de vóley, la que guarda como futura reliquia familiar, que a Kenma le pasa algo. Pero no importa cómo le pregunte que ella siempre lo niega. Y evidentemente, Kuroo no le cree ni media palabra.

Simplemente le es imposible ante las múltiples evidencias que lo apoyan. Por ejemplo, normalmente, durante los entrenamientos del club Kenma no aparta la mirada de ellos, concentrada para detectar cualquier error que puedan hacer o armar nuevas jugadas, pero últimamente se los pasa distraída con la mirada hacia el suelo. O cuando a la hora de comer, la chica se dedica a jugar con la comida del bento sin comérsela e incluso, dejar intacto la porción de pastel de manzana del miércoles. Y por último y lo más preocupante de todo, Kenma había disminuido la frecuencia de videojuegos, hasta dejarlos abandonados el último fin de semana que pasaron juntos en casa del chico. Por todo eso, Kuroo estaba decidido a descubrir qué le preocupaba a su pareja, y si estaba en sus manos, solucionarlo. O se dejaría de llamar Kuroo.

Pero aunque no le faltaran las ganas, no había conseguido hacer ningún progreso. Por suerte, la mala racha llegó a su final. Ese día, al ver que Kenma se tardaba en llegar a la azotea para comer juntos, y después de dejar un tiempo razonable en el caso de que su clase se hubiese retardado, Kuroo vuelve a entrar en el edificio en dirección a la clase de la menor.

\- Hola, ¿Se encuentra Kenma por aquí?

\- ¡Hola Kuroo! –responde un chico- No, no está aquí, creo que se ha ido al terminar la clase…

\- ¡Kuroo-senpai! ¡Ven a comer con nosotros! –invitan un grupo de chicas sentadas alrededor de una mesa.

\- No, lo siento, quizá otro día. –contesta Kuroo con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta de la clase.

Con pasos rápidos, Kuroo se dirige al único sitio donde puede estar Kenma  y, efectivamente, al abrir la puerta del almacén de material deportivo, la ve sentada en uno de los colchones con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas. Con un suspiro de alivio, Kuroo se sienta a su lado y le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros, acercándola hacia sí en un intento de reconfortarla. Al cabo de un rato en esa postura, Kenma murmura:

\- ¿No preguntaras?

\- Me muero de ganas, pero antes quiero que te encuentres mejor.

Haciendo una respiración profunda, la chica se mueve para abrazarlo y esconder el rostro en el pecho del contrario.

\- Es una tontería… Pero unas chicas de la clase… No paran de criticar mi nuevo peinado…

\- Oh… Tendría que habérmelo imaginado…

\- Pero no importa, yo fui la primera en estar de acuerdo. Además, sólo son unas envidiosas porqué tú… Bueno, da igual, la cosa es que no importa qué me ponga que siempre lo criticaran.

\- Es raro que no hayas soltado una de tus frases irónicas…

\- Normalmente paso de ellas, además, tienen tan poca capacidad de concentración que se cansan rápido…

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado para que hoy terminaras aquí?

\- Bueno… Es que hoy… Las he oído hablar en el lavabo…

\- Dime.

\- Básicamente han dicho que con este aspecto sólo hago que quedes como un estúpido enamorado de una ganguro rara. Mentira porque las ganguros, aparte de rubias, también son morenas. Y que yo sepa, soy más blanca que la leche. Pero es que no soporto que se metan contigo. Si el problema lo tienen conmigo, que me critiquen, me da igual, ¡pero que no metan a otros!

\- Ya, ya, calma.

\- Es que me da rabia. Porque por mi culpa, han aprovechado para hacer un repaso de los otros miembros del equipo y no es justo. No se lo merecen ni ellos ni tú.

\- Ni tú tampoco. Pero no pasa nada, no me podría importar menos lo que piensen de mí y si les parezco estúpido, adelante. Yo sé que no lo soy. Lo que sí me molesta es que te critiquen. O se metan con mi equipo… Y creo que sé cómo hacerlas callar.

\- ¿Eh? No, no hace falta que hagas nada. Ya se cansaran…

\- Sí, ya lo veras. Y ahora, vamos que pronto sonara el timbre.

\- Me asustas…

\- Pero si soy inocente…

 

El día siguiente, a la hora de comer, Kuroo corre para llegar a la clase de su pareja, que sorprendida lo ve cruzar la puerta hasta detenerse delante de ella:

\- ¿K-Kuroo? ¿No habíamos quedado en el tejado?

\- Sí, pero no he sido capaz de resistir las ganas de ver a mi ángel.

\- … ¿Q-Qué?

\- Y ahora, si me lo permites, ¿podremos comer bajo la sombra de un árbol del jardín? He citado a los demás para comer juntos… -explica mientras coge un mechón de pelo y los acerca a su rostro para besarlos – Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que me gustas toda tú?

\- … ¿Te ha tocado hacer la clase de biología con setas alucinógenas?

\- No, y menos mal o no sabría cómo reaccionar ante tanta belleza.

\- Necesito que Yaku te devuelva a la tierra… -susurra Kenma retirándose del aula con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza.

\- Oh, ¡Pero espérame dulce ángel! Ah por cierto, he oído ciertos rumores sobre los miembros del equipo de vóley, tanto jugadores como mánager. Espero que los responsables no sean de esta clase, porque de ser así… -ensanchando su sonrisa, Kuroo añade- Creo que deberían volver a la guardería para aprender modales o quizá, dejar de ser tan gusanos. Por cierto, sabíais que los gus-…

\- ¡¡Kuroo!! –grita la chica desde el pasillo.

\- Sí, sí, ya voy. Pero vosotros quedáis avisados.


	5. Chapter 5

**DÍA 6: HARRY POTTER (AU)**

El gran vestíbulo de piedra, iluminado por las numerosas velas flotantes, y presidido por la ancha escalinata de mármol blanco, recibe el inquieto grupo de alumnos de primero después de su travesía por el lago Negro. La profesora McGonagall se detiene ante una gran puerta de madera que, después de golpearla cuatro veces, se abre dando paso al Gran Salón.

La sala, cubierta por el famoso techo mágico, refleja el cielo nocturno, libre de nubes y salpicado por múltiples estrellas que dejan en segundo plano las velas flotantes. Las largas paredes laterales están decoradas por grandes tapices, cada uno con el color y el animal de alguna de las cuatro Casas, y flanqueadas por armaduras medievales. En el centro y en paralelo, están las cuatro largas mesas de madera llenas de los alumnos de cursos superiores que miran con curiosidad a los recién llegados a medida que avanzan. Al fondo, sobre una tarima, y detrás de un solitario  taburete, está la mesa de los profesores presidida por el amable director: el profesor Dumbledore. Pero nada de eso es visto por Kenma, que nervioso por ser el centro de atención, clava la mirada en el suelo durante todo el trayecto por el pasillo central. Aunque en sentir, en el último tramo, que alguien le toca el brazo derecho dirige la mirada en esa dirección, a tiempo para identificar una cabellera negra desordenada.

\- Cierto… Kuroo está aquí… -piensa el menor, notando cómo los nervios disminuyen un poco.

Finalmente, el grupo se detiene y se coloca en forma de media luna alrededor del taburete. La profesora McGonagall saca de su túnica un viejo sombrero medio roto que, en quedar sobre la superficie de madera, empieza a cantar:

\- Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y no hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que yo no pueda ver. Así que pruébame y te diré donde debes estar. Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes con su osadía, temple y caballerosidad propias. Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, donde son justos y leales que perseveran sin temer al trabajo pesado. O tal vez puedes ir a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw donde los de mente inteligente y erudita encontraran a sus semejantes. O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos, entre personas astutas que utilizan cualquier medio para lograr sus fines. ¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! Estás en buenas manos, aunque yo no las tenga, porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Después de ese largo discurso, la profesora McGonagall da unas últimas instrucciones y llama al primer alumno, haciendo que Kenma vuelva a ser dominado por los nervios y la ansiedad de lo desconocido.

_\- Hey, Kenma, mira, ¡eso es el Gran Salón! –exclama Kuroo mientras señala la ilustración del libro.- Aquí es donde la primera noche te dicen a qué Casa vas._

_\- Parece grande…_

_\- ¡Lo es! Tienen que caber todos los alumnos y somos muchos._

_\- ¿Kuroo es verdad que hay fantasmas?_

_\- ¡Sí! Hay cuatro que son para cada casa por ejemplo hay el Fraile Gordo de Hufflepuff, la Dama Gris de Ravenclaw, Nick Casi Decapitado de Gryffindor y el mejor de todos, ¡el Barón Sanguinario de Slytherin!_

_\- ¿Por qué es el mejor?_

_\- Porque es el de mi casa, claro._

_\- Ah… ¿Y por qué uno se llama Nick Casi Decapitado?_

_\- Oh, se ve que el hacha que usaron para decapitarlo no estaba afilada así que su cabeza sigue unida a su cuerpo por una porción de piel y un tendón. Y realmente es así porque él mismo se disloco la cabeza cuando se lo preguntamos. Se veían todos los músculos del cuello…_

_\- Qué asco…_

_\- No, las verrugas de Filch sí que son asquerosas._

_\- ¿Quién?_

_\- El celador. Una mala persona que se divierte castigando a los alumnos. Tiene una gata estúpida que delata a los culpables._

_\- Ya veo… Kuroo…_

_\- Dime. ¿Qué quieres que te explique? Ah, ¿sabías que en el Lago Negro hay un calamar gigante? De vez en cuando se ven los tentáculos._

_\- ¿E-es peligroso?_

_- ¡Qué va! Es un buen animal, si se nos cae algo en el agua y él se da cuenta, nos lo acerca._

_\- Ya veo… Oye… ¿Cuál es la mejor Casa?_

_\- ¡Slytherin por supuesto!_

_\- ¿Y las otras?_

_\- Mmm… Supongo que también están bien._

_\- Claro… Y supongo que al final, te relacionas más con los de tu Casa, ¿no?_

_\- No tiene porque. A Hufflepuff está Bokuto._

_\- ¿Quién?_

_\- Mi hermano de diferente madre. Hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos._

_\- Cuando dices aventuras, ¿te refieres a acabar en detención o limpiar los trofeos a mano?_

_\- … ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_\- Tu madre nos lo explicó un día que vino de visita…_

_\- Maldita bruja… Sí, vale, pero fue divertido._

_\- ¿Limpiar?_

_\- No, lo de antes. ¡Este año te lo presentaré! Y a Gryffindor esta Daichi que juega muy bien a quidditch, sospecho que se volverá el capitán y nos dará problemas…_

_- Ya veo…_

_\- Y a Ravenclaw esta Moniwa, un chico muy nervioso que no deja de preocuparse por todo. Es divertido de ver. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_\- N-no, es que… A mí me ha llegado la carta pero… No sé qué Casa me tocará…Y también soy de un curso menor así que…_

_\- ¿Qué, qué?_

_\- Que en el caso de ir en Casas distintas… N-no podríamos vernos y-y… E-Entonces, t-tú terminarás olvidándome…_

_\- ¡Imposible!_

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- No importa a que Casa vayas, siempre serás mi amigo. Hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria, ¡de ningún modo te olvidaría! No podremos hacer clases juntos pero para eso hay el descanso, los fines de semana o la hora de las comidas para vernos y hablar. Y si por casualidad, que te conozco, también te preocupa no caer bien y tener problemas con tus futuros compañeros, me lo dices y me encargaré de pegarles. Así que, no te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?_

\- ¡Kozume Kenma!

\- ¡S-sí! –responde el rubio con un hilo de voz.

Con pasos temblorosos, Kenma avanza entre los alumnos hasta detenerse ante el taburete donde se sienta con las manos sudorosas. Antes que la vista se le oscureciera por culpa del sombrero, demasiado grande para su cabeza, Kenma es capaz de ver a Kuroo con la mano alzada y una sonrisa llena de confianza.

\- Quiero ir con Kuroo… -piensa el chico, deseando terminar con la incertidumbre lo más rápido posible.

\- ¿Kuroo? ¿Te refieres a Kuroo Tetsuro?

\- S-sí… ¿Q-Quien eres?

\- Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador, ¿Qué no has escuchado mi discurso?

\- Ah, s-sí… Ha estado… Bien… Supongo…

\- Sí, bueno, vamos al tema que nos ocupa. Creo que estarías bien en Ravenclaw, no lo pareces pero te gusta aprender cosas nuevas. Pero siento que no es lo que quieres…

\- Y-yo… ¿P-podría ir a Slytherin?

\- … Sí, supongo que sí, tienes astucia escondida. ¿Quieres ir a Slytherin?

\- ¡Sí, por favor!

\- Muy bien, -y alzando la voz para hacerse oír por todo el Gran Salón, añade- ¡Slytherin!

Aliviado y libre de toda la tensión acumulada, Kenma se permite relajar las espaldas por primera vez en todo el día. Cuando la profesora McGonagall le retira el sombrero, Kenma se apresura a llegar a la mesa de Slytherin, que celebra su ingreso en medio de aplausos y gritos de alegría.

\- ¡Kenma, aquí, aquí! –grita Kuroo, señalándole el espacio vacío a su lado. Una vez sentado, le acaricia el pelo mientras añade- ¡Ya ha pasado todo! ¡Bienvenido a la mejor Casa de Hogwarts!

-  ¡Te he oído Kuroo! ¡La mejor Casa es Hufflepuff! –exclama Bokuto des de la mesa de al lado.

\- ¡Cállate búho! ¡Que estropeas el ambiente!

\- ¿¡Cómo tengo que decirte que el animal de mi Casa es un tejón y no un búho, gato del demonio!?

Y así, olvidándose de la ceremonia de ingreso, los dos mayores se enzarzan en una discusión sin sentido de búhos y gatos. Perplejo, Kenma no puede evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ante la dulce felicidad que lo invade y por la situación estrambótica que protagoniza su amigo de la infancia.

Y es que al final, quizá sí que Kuroo tenía razón en afirmar que Slytherin era la mejor Casa, pero para Kenma lo era en el momento que podían estar juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

**DÍA 7: PROPOSAL**

Las calles de Tokio se presentaban decoradas con los densos arboles de sakura en su momento de máxima floración. Los pétalos rosados caían al suelo, donde se acumulaban haciendo una larga alfombra, que en ocasiones se levantaban por el viento, representando una bella danza por el inmenso cielo azul antes no vuelven a caer al suelo. Espectáculo que se repetía varias veces a lo largo del día, en un ciclo sin fin. Y de la misma manera que los pétalos caían para dar paso a un nuevo brote, la preparatoria de Nekoma celebraba la ceremonia de graduación de los alumnos de tercero dentro de su polideportivo, decorado con flores de papel blanco.

El acto empieza con la lectura de diferentes discursos, unos de carácter seriamente académico y políticamente correcto, otros emotivos llenos de vivencias pasadas y un último, desesperadamente realista pero lleno de coraje para hallar su propio camino en un mundo más adulto y difícil. A continuación, se hace el acto de entrega de los diplomas en un remolino confuso de flases luminosos, sonrisas, gritos y lágrimas para finalmente, terminar el acto cantando el himno de la preparatoria.

Con las puertas del polideportivo abiertas, los alumnos y las familias no tardan en salir y dispersarse por el patio delantero de la preparatoria donde, el equipo de vóley de Nekoma al completo no tarda a reunirse alrededor de sus senpais de tercero, algunos sin evitar las lágrimas y otros con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

Aprovechando una escena protagonizada por cierto ruso y el líbero, Kuroo se aleja del grupo y se pierde entre los edificios de la preparatoria. Extrañado por el comportamiento de su pareja, Kenma arruga las cejas y, después de unos instantes de indecisión, sigue los pasos del otro, intuyendo donde podría estar.

 

Abriendo las puertas correderas del gimnasio, ve a Kuroo dándole la espalda, de pie en medio de la pista.

\- ¿Kuroo?

\- Hemos vivido muchas cosas en este sitio…

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí…

\- Múltiples experiencias y vivencias que no se pueden poner en palabras, básicamente porque no acabaría nunca… Pero creo que este ha sido el mejor año de todos…

Sabiendo que el otro no lo interrumpiría, Kuroo suelta el aire lentamente después de una inspiración profunda.

\- He pensado que tenía que venir para despedirme apropiadamente. Dar las gracias por los buenos momentos que he pasado, así como por los momentos de tristeza y frustración, porque todos son igual de importantes. Todos me han ayudado a ser un poco más grande. A pesar que algunos aún me duelan. Quizá hoy un poco menos que ayer. Dar las gracias por los fantásticos compañeros con los que he tenido la oportunidad de compartir la cancha, ya sean aliados o rivales. Todos han contribuido y todos han dejado una pequeña huella en mi historia. Pero creo que hoy quiero ser un poco egoísta y sobretodo, quiero dar las gracias por ser el sitio donde empezó mi historia con aquella persona más importante para mí…

Al girarse, Kuroo empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, sin romper el contacto visual de la mirada sorprendida y brillante del contrario.

\- Es cierto que hoy es tiempo de cerrar un ciclo, tiempo de despedirse de compañeros y del sitio que me ha acompañado estos últimos tres años… -deteniéndose ante el           rubio, añade- Pero si hay un ciclo que no quiero terminar, este es el que comparto contigo Kenma. Es por eso que quiero hacerte un regalo… Si pudieras darme la mano…

Obedeciendo, Kenma nota como Kuroo le pone dos objetos metálicos sobre la palma de la mano. Dos objetos que resultan ser una llave y un botón de camisa.

\- Ya sabes que me voy de casa, pero en ningún momento quiero dejar de lado nuestra relación… Por eso te doy la llave del piso porque cuando quieras, cuando sientas que necesitas descansar, puedas ir… Ir a nuestra casa.

Después de esas palabras, el gimnasio se llena de un silencio que pronto es interrumpido por Kuroo.

\- Pero solo si quieres, claro. O si te gusta. Y és que aún te queda un año pero pensé que…

\- Kuroo…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Cállate.

\- Es que estoy un poco nervioso…

Alzando la mirada, que hasta entonces estaba fija en los dos objetos, Kenma dibuja una gran sonrisa.

\- Me alegro que quieras seguir conmigo… Y mi respuesta es sí. Sí quiero empezar a tener un sitio de los dos. –sintiendo a su pareja más relajada, añade- ¿Y el botón?

\- Oh, ya sé que nuestro uniforme no tiene gakuran pero bueno, el segundo botón de la camisa hace la misma función, ¿no?

\- ¿E-eh? Y-yo no…

\- Sé que lo querías, te oí practicando en tu habitación el otro día… Todo muy adorable, si me lo preguntas.

\- N-no es justo… T-te lo quería pedir yo… -susurra Kenma avergonzado.

\- Pero ¿por qué pedir algo que siempre ha sido tuyo? Porque, Kenma, siempre has sido dueño de mi corazón.

\- …K-Kuroo… Q-quiero un beso…

\- Todos los que quieras. –responde el moreno con una sonrisa mientras se agacha para unir sus labios con los del contrario. 


End file.
